Problem: Yuri read $17$ books. Hiro read $5$ books. How many more books did Yuri read than Hiro?
Answer: To find the difference between the number of books they read, we can subtract the number of books ${\text{Hiro}}$ read from the number of books ${\text{Yuri}}$ read. $17$ $5$ $?$ Yuri's books Hiro's books difference ${17} - {5} = {\Box}$ Let's subtract to find the ${\text{difference}}$. $$ $$ $$ ${-}$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ ${17} - {5} = {12}$ Yuri has read ${12}$ more books than Hiro.